New Comer
by grimmweeper01219
Summary: this is a erotic love story for one of my fav ships Ventus X Namine namine is a new student and is greeted by ventus who was left alone to watch over the place and namine things get hot really fast
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

i do not own kingdom hearts any and all content is that of square enix the use of this materiel is for fun

Warning: this story contains sexual content and is meant for mature readers

New Comer

Chapter 1

'I am so late she's probably angry as hell right now" Ventus races to the training yard where his friend aqua is waiting for him " well ven you are alil late hmm?" aqua giggles a bit as she watches ventus try to catch his breathe" im sorry i truly am my alarm didnt go off " the young boy defended himself" ven no need me terra and master have some buisness to atend to so we will be leaving for 2 days and also we have a new comer her name is namine shes coming today after we leave you are in charge so show her to her room and take good care of her shes about your age so i think you two should get along " Ven sighed and nods " great terra aqua and master get to go on trips and im stuck here baby sitting bet this namine is a uptight and needy " he thinks to himself. A few hours later aqua master and terra were leaving " Cya in a few days"said Aqua" hold down the fort buddy" said terra ruffling vens hair " behave yourself and watch namine " master said as he bowed in farewell" gotcha have a nice trip bring me back something ok?" the blonde boy waved good bye " so this girl should be here soon " he sighs " its only a few days" the sun is fully rised its about noon a portal opens up a young girl in a short white dress and flip flops walks out she is very shy and holds her bag in front of her with both hands " H-Hello anyone there?" she squeaks and looks around waiting for an answer" ven hears her and walks towards the young girl he stops and gazes in shock at the beauty in front of him her blonde hair drapes over her shoulders which are exposed her white dress only comes down to her thighs exposing her long smooth legs " shes so hawt thats no hag oh my god" he thinks" hello i-Im namine " the young girl says shyly she thinks to herself" oh hes so cute " she trys not to blush" oh well hi there im ventus " ven scratches his head awkwardly " uhh i was expeting you earlier ?" namine looks down" sorry i was delayed " ven shakes his head and smiles" nah its alright plus master erquise had to go and won t be back for a few days so this will be our little secret ok? ven smiles slight" o-ok " namine smiles slightly. ventus approaches namine forcing himself not to blush" follow me to your room" he offers to take her bag she shakes her head" its alright i got it thank you though" ven smiles" ok then lets go " he leads the way thinking to himself" maybe it wont be as bad as i had thought ". namine follows him she looks around the castle" this place is huge " ven chuckles" yeah great is'nt it huh?" they arrive at her room he opens the door" after you" he bows namine giggles" why thank " she walks in and puts her bag on the small desk " yeah sorry its not much but its home" she smiles" its perfect " ven stands there looking at the goddess in front of him" oh if you needed anything im just across the hal dont be afraid to ask i dont bite.. often" namine blushes and so does ven as they both laugh" thank you so much ventus im kinda tired so im gong to rest for a bit" ventus bows " no problem and you are very welcome oh and just ven for short . see you soon" he walks out closing the door behind him he takes a deep breath " wow .. no i cant have thoughts like that .. " namine lays in her bed" he's so handsome and cute"she thought as she hugs her teddy bear"im going to like it here

(chapter 2 is on the way)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of the clock bell rings as namine awakens from her nap she stretches and yawns rubbing her eyes" Mmm that was a great nap ." namine says out loud the smell of food hits her nose as her stomach growls " Oh that smells good i have eaten yet : she pets her tummy. she gets out of bed and fixes her long blonde hair then walks to the door opening it " Whoa " she almost runs into ven as he was bring her some food on a tray " sorry namine i thought you would be hungry so i made you dinner im olny good at making breakfest sorr" namine smiles taking the tray of food then hugging ven" thank you ven that was very thoughtful and sweet of you to think of me " ven blushes slightly as he wraps his amrs around her breathing in her intoxicating scent " wow she smells so good god .. noo ven no stop thinking like that" he thinks to himself" your welcome namine hope you enjoy it. After you finsh ill show you around ok?" namine nod as she eats the eggs and bacon that ven made her" i felt him breathe on my neck gods that felt so good his hot breath mmm" she thinks as the lustful thoughts build inside her" i must not .. think that way .. im so bad hmm" Namine finishes her meal and returns her tray to the kitch where ven is cleaning the mess " oh hey how was it?" ven says with a smile while he puts the skillet away " it was superb very yummy" she says as she thinks" as are you my prince" ven chuckles " thank you namine .. ok now lets begin the tour shall we?" she then nods and takes his hand causing both to blush" so i dont get lost" namine grins lustfully knowing full well the truth she just wanted to feel him" o-ok u-uhh i dont mind" ven begins to feel pressure building in his loins "oh my god her skin so smooth this is hell shes so hot " he thinks as he tries to compose himself they walk the halls of the castle and the court yard of the land of departure as they walk they also share stories of their life and memories as they do they become even closer in fact they start to feel deep about each other " ven?" namine squeaks" yes namine?" this has been great and im glad we met you are such a sweet loving boy " ventus blushes" im also glad you are the most beautiful girl i met " they both embrace each other as the sun sets behind them they hold each other in their arms"

( so chapter 3 is gonna be the good part i promise im just setting the mood)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

As the sun sets ven and namine hold eachother very close Namine looks up at Ventus smiling as she gets lost in the moment" Oh Ven i just met you and already im feeling complete "Ven smiles looking back at her he gently strokes her hair" I feel some thing strong for you Namine i felt this way when you first came " Namine blushes red as she leans up kissing him on the cheek. The blonde boys face turns bright red . The sun is completely set " Its pretty dark namine we should head back and get some chow" namine nods she holds his hand as they return to the castle ven cooks a pizza for the two to eat " There you go le pizza " namine giggles " very cute ven thank you " namine says with she smiles she eats the pizza " Oh Ven this pizza is GREAT! " Ventus smiles as he is very pleased she likes it " You are welcome always and im ver pleased you enjoyed it . Aqua used to say a man who can cook is every girls dream come true" Namine mumbles " You are my dream com true . What was that" asked ventus causing namine to blush slightly." Uhh UHH This pizza is so good.. it is a umm dream come true" Ventus laughs " ok ." The clock strikes 11 pm " Well Namine I think Im gonna call it A Night you should get some rest to " namine nods in agreement" yes im so exhausted from today good night venny"She runs and hugs him then heads up to her room right across the hall to vens changes into her nightie and jumps into her bed after turning out the light and turning her nightlight on she hugs her teddy close " oh teddy how i wish you were ventus " she says as she drifts into a dream world where she dreams of ven. the clock strikes midnight and a storm rolls through clashes of thunder and flashes of lightning cause namine to awaken ." I hate storms she hides under the blankets . the power goes out and she gets very fightened she dashes to vens room jumping on his bed" Whoa ahhhh .. n-namine ?" namine throws the blanket over her head and buries her face in vens chest shaking " Namine whats wrong?" the blonde boy holds her tightly " I was frightened by the storm then my night light went out because there was no power i hate storms may i sleep here with you please?" ventus kisses the top of her head" of course you can i dont mind at all" ventus strokes her cheek. namine looks at her love and smiles as she leans up and kisses him on the lips . ventus blushes madly but kisses back wrapping his arms around her waist causing her to coo slightly she wraps her arms around his neck as they kiss for what seems like hours ven finally breaks the kiss" namine ... i think im falling in love with you " he says gazing into her blue eyes which are visible in the pitch dark" ven i want you to take me ive been wanting this since i first saw you " she nuzzles his neck as she rubs his chest " do you mean have sex with you?" he looks at her his hand drifts down to her stomach he caresses her belly" Yes i want to have sex with you .. please im begging you make me your princess please" she begs as she rubs vens crouch making vens cock get hard"* Oh my you like this venny?"ven blushes .namine pulls his boxers down and grips his cock * Ahh! N-Namine " ven moans as his cock grows in namines hand ven is only 15 and is very hung almost 9 inches .Namines eyes widen " W-Wow S-So big .." Namine says she then licks the head of the monster in her hand causing ven to arch his back" Namine! " he moans her name and reaches under her nightie to her sweet spot namine moans softly as she takes his cock in her mouth slowly suckling on it " Fuck !" yells ven as ven begains rubbing Namines Clit causing her Pussy to become moist * Ohh MM ven..." Namine moans as she sucks on her new lovers massive member tasting his precum salty but so good ven stops her he rolls over a so he is now on top of his Goddess namine grins lustfully at her lover . ven removes her clothes and kisses down her neck slowly biting and nipping on it " Ohh Gods Ven !" he works his way down her chest and pinches her nipples causing Namine to jump and yelp from the sheer surprise of the touch he takes one in his mouth slowly swirling his tongue on it sucking and biting " F-Feels good ven so G-Good" Namine says while she closes her eyes lost in the ecstasy and lust . Ventus kisses down her stomach to where her pussy was waiting nice and wet throbbing and beging for him . He rubs it gently as he licks and sucks on the top of her clit " VEN! OH UHHHHH GODS YES " Namine yells from the plesure he was giving her . She was no vigin but she had never had this done to her " MMM Namine you taste really good" Ven inserts a finger inside her causing her to shiver . he fingers and licks her pussy until she starts thrashing and bucking" FUCK... YES VEN ! YES YESS IMMA IMMA AHHH C-CUMMMM !" Ven fingers her fast and harder . She cant hold on she squirts her fluids as the orgasm from heaven rips through her body . Ven stops and lets her come back. for a few moments Namine twitched and bucked slowly coming back to earth " V-Ven .. n-no one has ever gave me .. an orgasm like that before... " she rolls on top of him "Ven its my turn to make you cum" She lowers her self onto his massive cock slowly taking it deep insider her it pentrates where no other cock has gone before she Moans " Ven your so big .. " ven bites his lip and mons from the way her pussy feels around his cock he useally never gets this far because most girls are afraid "Namine Your so wet and warm" Namine Starts bouncing on his cock Moaning loudly " Ah Uhh oooh yes mmm big so big." ven grabs her hips he starts thrusting upwards meeting her "Ven! AHH !" Ventus rolls her on her back and starts ramming his cock inside her making her scream with pleasure " Fuck Yes Ven HARDER ! " ven does as hes told and pounds her harder and faster . tears of sheer pleasure pour down namines face" VEN DONT FUCKING STOP!" She Diggs her nails in his back . after a few more minutes ven feels pressure building in his balls" Namine im s-so close " he whispers hotly in her ear" MEE TOO ! COME INSIDE ME MAKE MEE YOURS !" Ven cannot handle it anymore he cums .shooting his massive load inside namine causing her to go over the edge into a intense orgasm over load" FUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!' Ven collapses with his cock inside her" o-oh ven t-that was great.. i-i love you ven" namine says in a exhausted voice.. ven rolls over on the side and pulls his cock out of her" I Love you too" they embrace each other as they both passing out ...

THE END  
OR IS IT?


End file.
